El Caballero de la Rosa
by Persei
Summary: AU. KamuixFuuma. Un fantasma que regala rosas, un niño que le recibe. Amor aberrante, irracional y sin sentido. ¿Acaso importa?. No, cuando mi destino está contigo. ¿Y si el mío es darte la paz eterna?. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo solo los utilizo sin intención de lucro, sólo entretenimiento. **

**Warning: Este fic es de relación _shonen ai_ y algunas partes de _shota kon_, si no sabes qué es esto o eres homofóbico, será mejor que te abstengas de leerlo y te llevas desde ya mi pésame.**

* * *

**El Caballero de**

**La Rosa.**

****

**I**

* * *

****

"_Vamos, no tengas miedo… tan sólo mírame pero no me intentes tocar… tan sólo obsérvame…"_

De nuevo aquella voz y un pequeño niño de ocho años, no pudo evitar enterrar su cuerpo entero al igual que su rostro, bajos las satinadas sábanas blancas de su cama.

Por el claro de la luna que entraba a iluminar un poco la estancia, a través de las sábanas, alcanzaba a ver la silueta de una persona caminando tranquilamente por los alrededores. Como si buscase algo…

Cada vez más, olvidaba respirar y tan sólo se dedicaba a observar con el más puro pánico presente en sus ojos.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, subía a dormir y pasadas las 12 de la noche, aquella persona hacía acto de presencia en su habitación, rondando por ésta como si estuviese buscando algo. La misma voz, los mismos movimientos, el ya tan familiar aroma a rosas…

Y a pesar de vivir una y otra vez la ya conocida visita, Kamui Shirou no podía evitar sentir miedo por aquello que no conocía y que, al parecer, esa silueta si le conocía.

"_Mírame, por favor… tan sólo he de confesarte un secreto…"_

Pudo sentir cuando aquel ser se sentaba sobre su cama y tan sólo ahí permanecía…

"_Velaré tu sueño… si tan sólo no me temieras… me conocerías…"_

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sentía los párpados terriblemente pesados… y sin más, cayó en la inconsciencia que sólo el sueño era capaz de brindarle…

Mientras aquel ser, quitaba la sábana blanca del rostro del pequeño, dejando al descubierto esa hermosa faz de niño inocente y tranquilo que podía hacer que se le perdonara la peor de las injurias si se obtenía cuando menos una sonrisa suya.

Apartó algunos mechones de la frente del niño y se levantó lentamente, tratando de evitar hacer cualquier movimiento brusco que alterara la atmósfera pacífica que se había creado.

Sobre la mesita de noche, depositó una flor… más específicamente, _una rosa blanca en botón sin espinas, pero si con hojas..._

"_Para pedirte que no hagas mi espera más larga, te amo y te deseo… pero te respeto"_

La tenue luz plateada proveniente de la luna, alumbró por breves instantes el perfil de aquella persona.

Un joven de 19 años alto y de porte tan gallardo como varonil, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y una capa negra a juego con el pantalón. Guantes negros de piel y un antifaz con bordes plateados.

Se acercó al pequeño Kamui para depositar un inocente beso sobre sus labios…

Prometiéndole con ello, que aguardaría pacientemente a su descubrimiento…

* * *

Siete largos años habían pasado desde entonces, y ahora, Kamui era un saludable y atractivo jovencito de 15 años.

Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos en un tono de gris y violeta. Su figura era delgada pero no por ello menos elegante. Sus facciones seguían siendo delicadas y con aires aniñados todavía, mas poseían cierta esencia de virilidad atrayente, sin duda alguna. Llevaba un pantalón negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su estilizada figura y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Mientras que en su mano derecha, llevaba un maletín negro.

Se dirigía a su nueva escuela donde comenzaría a cursar el 2do semestre de preparatoria.

Andaba con pasos cortos y rápidos, totalmente ajeno a las miradas que algunas chicas por el camino le mostraban e incluso alguno que otro jovencito que se perdía en sus largas y rizadas pestañas, por no decir lo que pasaba cuando dirigía sus orbes gris-violeta a alguna cosa en específico.

Pero… a pesar de cualquier observación de la que fuera presa, en ningún rostro se podría apreciar el descubrimiento de la verdadera naturaleza de lo que demostraban los hermosos ojos de Kamui.

Ningún rostro había visto el odio latente que recorría aquellas lagunas gris-violáceas. Ninguna mirada había observado el atisbo de tristeza en sus facciones aniñadas. Ninguna vista había notado el aura depresiva que envolvía al pelinegro. Ni una sola mente había percibido la desilusión dentro del corazón de aquel jovencito perdido.

Pero esto, Kamui ya había aprendido a ignorar. Seguía doliendo, no lo negaba, después de todo uno como humano deseaba ese soporte por mínimo que fuera, que notara un poco lo que le sucediese al otro y se preocupara por éste, tratando de ayudarle a salir adelante.

A veces, tan sólo se necesitaba un "Ánimo" para poder seguir adelante. Tratando de creer de que quizá si había algo más después de todo lo que pasase.

Sin embargo, Kamui no había encontrado a esa persona que le devolviera la ilusión perdida y, por ello, había abierto su corazón a la desesperanza y al vivir sin sentido especial de la vida.

Algo triste para un joven de su edad y sin embargo, parecía ser de aquel tipo de persona del que se augura es un hombre maduro dentro, aunque la verdad fuera que en él no había más que un niño desconsolado y temeroso en plena sumisión a la tristeza…

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de su nuevo colegio, cuánto tiempo había pasado lejos de España…

Siguió caminando, esta vez disminuyendo su rapidez nata hasta dar con lo que sería la oficina del Director.

A él más que a nadie, le disgustaban las presentaciones formales. No porque se sintiera intimidado, sino porque odiaba la crítica de la que todos eran víctimas al pasar al frente, el encasillamiento natural que los más antiguos de la escuela solían hacer en su "tiempo libre".

Le fue fácil ubicar la Dirección y pronto se detuvo frente una puerta de madera entreabierta, tocó brevemente y tras escuchar un "Adelante", se abrió paso a esta, topándose con la figura regordeta y afable del Director del colegio sentado con su escritorio victoriano al frente.

- Buenos días –anunció Kamui– Mi nombre es Shirou Kamui, soy el alumno que se trasladó desde Inglaterra

- Muy buen día alumno Shirou, soy el Director Luciano Benedetti, se me comentó acerca de su ingreso este semestre –dijo sonriendo amablemente– Se me han dado unas excelentes referencias en cuanto a su desempeño intelectual se refiere

- Me alegra oír eso, señor –

- Espero continúe con ese magnífico trabajo y si tiene alguna duda acerca del colegio o las instalaciones, no dude en consultárselo a algún miembro de la rectoría, o si gusta puede venir directamente conmigo –Kamui hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciendo la amabilidad del hombre– Deseo que su estancia en nuestro colegio sea de su entero agrado, nosotros nos sentimos desde ya orgullosos de que haya decidido escoger nuestra escuela entre las tantas de Sevilla

- Al contrario, el placer de volver aquí ha sido muy grato – ambos sonrieron

Después, el Director le tendió la mano a Kamui, en un gesto de obviada bienvenida. Kamui la tomó y salió de Dirección.

Quien sabe, después de todo no había estado tan mal el inicio…

* * *

Se dirigió al 1er grado grupo B, mientras que a su paso, volvía a ser víctima de muchísimas miradas de deseo. Sobre todo, perseguido por las risitas tontas de las chicas con las que se cruzaba en los pasillos.

Pronto encontró el aula que buscaba, abriendo la puerta, se vio en la situación de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, tal y como suele suceder cuando se ve algo desconocido.

Un carraspeo detrás suyo le hizo girar y toparse con la silueta de una señorita corta de estatura, cabello castaño claro atado a una coleta, pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca de manga larga encima, con el escudo del colegio en el lado superior izquierdo. Con lentes y una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro.

Definitivamente muy extraña la señorita.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a la profesora mientras se quedaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta.

- Buenos días jóvenes, espero hayan tenido un buen descanso porque el programa de filosofía que tenemos este año promete ser muy pero muy interesante -fijó su vista en Kamui que seguía en el mismo sitio– Como podrán ver, este nuevo semestre tenemos a un alumno nuevo. Pase a presentarse por favor

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Shirou Kamui. Soy un alumno trasladado de Londres, Inglaterra, tengo 15 años y soy de nacionalidad española a pesar de mi acento extranjero –

Inmediatamente, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí la llegada de aquel joven tan apuesto y los hombres lo veían con malas intenciones, pensamientos como "Novato" rondaban por la mente de éstos al igual que muchas ideas de darle la "bienvenida" al recién llegado.

La profesora hizo una mueca de lo que se podría apreciar como falso asombro y antes de asignarle un lugar a Kamui, volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos marrón oscuro, como si desease saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

Kamui no se dejó amedrentar y le mantuvo la mirada, escondiendo todo aquello que nadie ajeno debería saber.

- Muy bien joven Kamui, siéntese detrás de la señorita Kotori –Kamui asintió y luego de que la tal Kotori alzara la mano para que la distinguiese, tomó asiento y sacó una carpeta– Como recordarán, el semestre pasado terminamos con el segundo período de la filosofía griega y comenzamos con el tercero. Este semestre, continuaremos con el tercer período, iniciando con el Estoicismo.

Los alumnos tomaron su respectivo libro y libreta de la materia ante la mirada atenta de la profesora.

- Jóvenes¿qué hacen? –preguntó desconcertando a sus alumnos, como siempre que se le ocurría preguntar algo– En ningún momento dije que sacaran sus libros y demás material de trabajo

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron atentos a la profesora, parecía ser una persona normal pero en realidad estaba más chiflada de lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué significa estoicismo? –ante el silencio abrumador de los alumnos, fijó su vista en Kamui que al parecer estaba atento a todo menos a la clase– Kamui, defíname estoicismo

Kamui no se giró ni hizo el menor gesto de parecer nervioso. Tan sólo cerró sus ojos y suspiró cansinamente: - El estoicismo o también conocido como _stoa_, fue una doctrina filosófica llevada a cabo por Zenón de Cittium

- ¿Qué proponía dicha doctrina? –

- Propone una postura práctica, independiente e individualista del ser humano. Separó la moral de la política y tuvo como principio que el hombre se basta a sí mismo y que se declara independiente y superior a cualquier cosa que no sea él mismo inclusive la divinidad a la que considera superflua. – nuevos murmullos se apreciaron

Y es que no era menospreciable el hecho de que un alumno pudiera contestarle a aquella maestra sin titubear o dudar por un segundo.

- Muy bien… -prosiguió- Por lo que veo, en Londres debió recibir una educación muy favorable. Me alegra que entienda de lo que vamos hablando, sería una pena que por el cambio de escuela usted no pudiera acostumbrarse

- Tengo por seguro que, al menos lo que verán este mes, lo llevo adelantado – dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia a lo cual, la profesora tan solo lo miró como quien viera un nuevo espécimen de laboratorio.

Y tras esto, las siguientes clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a excepción del excepcional conocimiento que Kamui demostraba en cuanto le preguntaran.

Sin embargo, ni un solo alumno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a la nueva "Deidad" estudiantil. Tan solo lo observaban en silencio, como estaba ajeno a todo, dibujando siempre en su carpeta, poniendo caras de fastidio cuando algún profesor le preguntaba e interrumpía su trabajo.

Pero sólo una fue la curiosa y valiente que se acercó a Kamui en el lapso intermedio entre la penúltima y última clase.

- ¿Kamui? –le llamó no muy convencida de haber sido oída– Quería saber si de casualidad te gustaría asistir a la fiesta que daré en mi casa el próximo viernes

- Hn… -

- Espero que puedas ir, todos los chicos del grado irán y sería una buena oportunidad para que interactuaras con todos nosotros, además de que eres un chico muy interesante y seguramente le caerías bien a to… -

- Cállate –murmuró con frialdad sin verla siquiera– No me interesa ir, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer y entre ellas, no está el socializar con idiotas

Kotori calló inmediatamente algunas palabras altisonantes que estaban por salir de sus labios. Pero lo único que hizo fue bufar indignada para sentarse furiosa en su lugar.

Kamui comenzó a dibujar otra rosa, esta vez, era el botón de una rosa sin espinas en el tallo pero sí con hojas…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última vista con aquel ser?

Siete años…

En los cuales, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su habitación, sin ninguna visita, sin ningún murmullo, sin ninguna caricia…

¿Qué si lo había añorado?

Más que a su propia existencia… no lo entendía… había escuchado perfectamente aquella promesa silenciosa.

"_Esperaré por ti…"_

Y en todo ese tiempo¿qué había obtenido?

Única y exclusivamente soledad.

Sabía que si lo contase a alguien más, obtendría rechazo y quizá lástima o compasión, pero eso no le quitaría el vacío, ni mucho menos abrumaría el odio que le tenía al Sol y a la Luna.

Jamás olvidaría el rencor y resentimiento que le profesaba a los nuevos días, como tampoco dejaría ir la nostalgia que las rosas le traían.

¿Extraño?

En el mundo normal, podría ser catalogado como aberración¿y quiénes eran ellos para juzgar?

¿Por qué se sentían con ese derecho de decidir lo que estaba bien o mal si ni siquiera lo habían experimentado?

¿Por qué se basaban en estúpidas leyes divinas y "morales"?

Apariencias y más apariencias, mientras él profesaba su odio hacia todo lo que conocía, su corazón no dejaba de llorar sangre cada vez más y más. Era imposible que dejara de hacerlo, no por dramático y ni siquiera por depresivo… sólo por el simple hecho de estar desilusionado.

No debía esperar nada de la vida pero lo único que pidió, fue verlo y sentir su compañía de nuevo…

Cierto era que el temor no se esfumaba, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todo si en esos 7 años, cuando menos, una visita hubiera recibido.

Como todo lo que conocía, él también le había abandonado.

Ya no veía un nuevo sentido y ni siquiera la esperanza, que le daba el volver a verlo, existía. No había más y tampoco se dejaba hacer de la muerte porque hasta para eso era un cobarde.

No se dio cuenta de que aquella rosa había terminado por estar abierta completamente y también había terminado de ser pintada con la tinta negra de su bolígrafo.

"_Serás mío por siempre…"_

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y su mirada se perdió en algún punto indefinido del aula.

La voz adormecedora del profesor, terminó por enviarle al mundo de los recuerdos…

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**__**

Kamui se encontraba dibujando a un hermoso lobo gris. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, pero él se iluminaba lo suficiente por la luz que emitía la lámpara de noche que estaba sobre el buró de la izquierda.

Sabía que era una mala costumbre dibujar sobre la cama y a esas horas de la noche, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Quería quedarse despierto hasta que la persona que velaba su sueño llegase y pudiera verlo por primera vez.

Ya lo había decidido, por mucho miedo que le diera, quería darle las gracias y de paso platicar un poco con él.

Le daba curiosidad aquella persona¿y cómo no si podía entrar a su habitación a esas horas de la noche e irse sin hacer el menor ruido?

Continuó dibujando hasta que las cortinas beige comenzaron a moverse y el sonido de la ventana abriéndose interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

Sabía que era hora al momento de sentir una mano extrañamente cálida sobre su hombro.

- Tú eres quién me visita todas las noches –murmuró sonriendo para voltear y ver la silueta de un hombre joven- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquel adulto sonrió y apartó su mano del hombro del pequeño: - Mi nombre es Fuuma

- Ahh¿por qué tienes puesto el antifaz? –

- Parte de mi estilo –murmuró con una media sonrisa- ¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora?

- Estaba esperándote –Fuuma dejó de sonreír de repente– Quería conocerte, todo este tiempo te he tenido miedo pero quiero ser muy valiente cuando crezca además quería agradecerte por las rosas blancas que me has dejado todas las noches

- ¿Te han gustado? –le preguntó revolviendo juguetonamente sus cabellos, ante lo cual, Kamui asintió fervientemente– Me alegra… ¿sabías que cada rosa tiene un significado?

- Nop –Fuuma sacó una rosa blanca en tamaño miniatura, dándosela a Kamui que la tomó gustoso – Esa rosa, significa que tus cualidades sobrepasan tu belleza

El pequeño la observó detenidamente y volvió a ver a los ojos de aquel que siempre le protegía y que, de una u otra forma, sentía que estaba con él.

- Tu antifaz tiene marcada una rosa –Fuuma asintió- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en mi vida, existió una persona a la que yo quería mucho, le encantaban las flores… las rosas en especial. Pero por razones fuera de mi alcance, separamos nuestros caminos –

- No te pongas triste… -añadió el pequeño acercándose a Fuuma para rodearlo con sus pequeños y delicados brazos – Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que todo lo que suceda, bueno o malo, tiene un motivo

Fuuma sonrió de nuevo y rodeó a Kamui fuertemente, como tratando de transmitirle ese agradecimiento que era imposible de expresar con palabras.

Se sentó en la espaciosa cama, con Kamui todavía abrazado a él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

- Kamui… -le llamó cuando sintió que el pequeño había comenzado a respirar más pausadamente

Sonrío y con sumo cuidado, depositó al pequeño en la cama, arropándolo con las suaves sábanas.

Kamui frunció la nariz en gesto de molestia por el calor perdido ante lo cual, Fuuma no pudo hacer más que enternecerse por el cuadro tan angelical que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Observó el dibujo que Kamui se encontraba haciendo cuando él apareció, alcanzó a leer _"Gracias por todo, para que siempre me recuerdes"_

Por un momento se quitó el antifaz que cubría sus joyas doradas. Dejando al descubierto sus rasgos varoniles y atractivos de un chico de 19 años, con el cabello castaño claro alborotado y algunos mechones cayendo elegantemente sobre su frente.

Tomó el dibujo guardándolo entre sus ropas para hincarse y besar la frente de Kamui, apagando la lámpara para después desaparecer cerrándose tras de sí la ventana, cortando el frío del invierno que entraba a la cálida habitación.

Y Kamui, sonrió de lado… había logrado ver bien a aquel que le devolvía la alegría y lo mejor de todo… había agregado una nueva rosa a su colección personal dentro de una cajita debajo de su cama…

* * *

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**__**

_N/A: Hola a todas! Me presento, soy Naomi Eiri y me estoy lanzando a incursionar en esta sección con un AU de la pareja FuumaxKamui._

_Este fic surgió de una leyenda que leí en un sitio de internet, cuyo título original es "El Galán de la Rosa Roja" _

_Sólo tome el personaje de la leyenda pero todo lo demás como la situación, la historia del fantasma, el sitio que frecuenta y otras cosas más, fueron modificados para la realización del fic. _

_Lo hice para dedicárselo a tres personas muy queridas para mí, para ti Chris por ser el amigo que trata de entenderme sin juzgar al cual le prometí un buen drama xD, a ti Ana, por ser la Slytherin de mis ojos n.n y a ti Jorge, por ser la alegría que siempre me anima nOn._

_Críticas constructivas y opiniones son bien recibidas._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo solo los utilizo sin intención de lucro, sólo entretenimiento. **

**Warning: Este fic es de relación _shonen ai_ y algunas partes de _shota kon_, si no sabes qué es esto o eres homofóbico, será mejor que te abstengas de leerlo y te llevas desde ya mi pésame.**

* * *

**El Caballero de ****La Rosa.**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

- Kamui… Kamui… -escuchó que le llamaban sacándolo de su ensoñación– Vamos amigo, las clases terminaron hace 5 minutos 

Se giró a ver a aquel que le había advertido acerca de la hora y se topó con el rostro afable de un compañero que se sentaba detrás suyo.

- Mi nombre es Arisugawa Sorata –dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano

- …Gracias por avisarme… -tras esto, guardó su carpeta en el maletín negro para salir del aula con la mirada de extrañeza de Sorata

- ¡Hey Kamui espera! –Kamui aligeró su paso, esperando a que el otro chico le diera alcance- ¿Dónde vives?

- A unas cuantas cuadras cerca de la Catedral –respondió mientras Sorata le seguía el paso

- Vaya qué bien, yo vivo una cuadra antes de llegar a la Catedral¿te importa si te acompaño? –

Kamui negó y juntos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Durante todo el camino, Sorata no paró de hablar acerca de las maravillas que Sevilla ofrecía, más específicamente, las chicas tan lindas de su grado.

También le habló acerca de las nuevas plazas y las galerías y museos de arte. Teatros, pubs y discotecas de moda.

Pronto alcanzaron a ver que a dos cuadras más, se alzaba imponente la Catedral de Sevilla. Una de las construcciones con estilo gótico más sobresalientes en la historia por su belleza y la historia que encerraba.

- ¿No te parece hermosa? –preguntó Sorata señalándole a Kamui la Catedral por medio de la mirada– No se tú pero en lo personal pienso que el solo hecho de vivir en Sevilla es como vivir un pequeño sueño, si estoy de acuerdo en que hay ciudades más bonitas por estar mejor cuidadas pero aquí en Sevilla… es como si lo más importante tan solo fuera disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas

Kamui miró fijamente la Catedral que ocultaba buena parte de la luz que el Sol ofrecía pero que la Giralda absorbía.

El estilo arquitectónico de la Catedral, ofrecía esos aires de antigüedad y misterio que solo construcciones góticas tan magníficas podían transmitir. Los arcos apuntados, las puntas y los chapiteles lograban con éxito reforzar el sentido ascensional del edificio y los amplios vanos de tracerías caldeadas le brindaban la máxima luminosidad haciendo de la Catedral y la Giralda todo un espectáculo digno de verse.

La elegancia que se observaba en los muros de ésta, el estilo oscuro que exponía la torre de ésta y todo el admirable arte que se encerraba dentro de sus paredes…

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía de pronto una fuerte atracción a ir a ésta, como si algo le llamase… Lo más parecido al sonido apasionado que solo las notas del violín podían ser capaces de transmitir.

Salió de su trance al notar un pequeño zarandeo ejercido sobre su hombro derecho y una voz que le llamaba: - ¿Kamui te encuentras bien?

- Si es sólo que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste acerca de la ciudad, es todo… -

Sorata no lo vio muy convencido pero dedujo que fuera lo que le pasara a Kamui, quizá se lo contaría cuando le tuviera la suficiente confianza.

Pasaron la calle y llegaron a la calle donde Sorata se detuvo.

- Bueno esta es mi casa¿gustas pasar? –Kamui negó – Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, que pases un buen día… Por cierto¿te gustaría ir a pasear por la ciudad el sábado? He oído que irán las chicas del otro grupo y pues… etto… tu sabes, Arashi…

Kamui sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, Sorata era tan gracioso cuando se ponía nervioso que podría hacer reír a cualquiera.

- De acuerdo… Adiós… - dicho esto siguió su camino en dirección a su departamento

Por fin había vuelto a su ciudad natal y sin embargo, esa nostalgia no se había ido…

Por las calles, las personas transitaban con tranquilidad y en los callejones los niños jugaban fútbol con la alegría tan jovial que los caracterizaba.

Era gracioso reconocer que podía ver sentimientos en las demás personas, pero de sí mismo… apenas y lograba tener una vaga idea de lo que era amar.

Si había amado a su madre y hasta ahora comprendía que también se había enamorado a la escasa edad de 8 años. Sabía que eso había sido amor porque no había pedido más que tenerle a su lado y platicar por mucho tiempo, desear su compañía y brindarle la alegría que en ese entonces todavía poseía.

Aun le veía sentido a la vida. Como alguna vez había leído en un libro

**"_La vida es realmente oscuridad,_**

_**salvo donde hay un impulso.**_

_**Y todo impulso es ciego,**_

_**salvo donde hay saber.**_

_**Y todo saber es vano,**_

_**salvo donde hay trabajo.**_

_**Y todo trabajo es vacuo,**_

_**salvo donde hay amor."**_

Llamaranle cursi sin remedio en antaño, pero su corazón le decía que no era más que la verdad.

Si eras un ser viviente, necesitabas cuando menos un poco de cariño en tu vida para disfrutar mejor el presente y darte cuenta de qué tan valiosas eran las acciones que realizaras.

Quisieras o no, necesitabas tener la seguridad de que podías tener un soporte en quien apoyarte.

Así esa misma persona también estuviera perdida, entre ambos podrían ayudarse a salir adelante… porque cuando menos, siempre había un poco de cordura en ambas mentes.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, de que eso no era más que una falsa ilusión por encontrarle sentido a lo que no tenía dirección alguna.

Pronto llegó al edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Saludó con un gesto de amabilidad al portero y a la recepcionista, esperó el elevador y subió a éste cuando hubo llegado.

Llegó al piso donde sólo se encontraban una puerta a la izquierda y una escalinata al fondo del lado derecho que daba a la azotea, abrió el pomo de la de la puerta y lo que se pudo apreciar al entrar fue una estancia silenciosa, fría y apenas iluminada por los tenues rayos de luz solar que se colaban a través de las cortinas de color suave.

Dejó el maletín sobre uno de los sillones que se encontraban unos pasos al frente.

A simple vista, podía apreciarse lo espacioso del departamento.

El piso de duela y las paredes color blanco le daban cierto toque de modernismo al igual que los muebles y los cuadros de la sala de estar.

Un sofá esquinero de piel a la derecha en color blanco, dos sillones pequeños de piel en color azul cielo acomodados perfectamente. La mesita de centro y unas velas de color blanco y negro, de graciosas formas, adornándola.

La pantalla gigante frente a los sillones. Lámparas blancas de formas sobrias sobre algunas mesas entre los pasillos del departamento.

La cocina se encontraba en el ala derecha del departamento tras un par de puertas abatibles y consistía en una elegante cocina integral con un comedor de cristal con base de acero pintada en color negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con el color del departamento, una salida de escape arriba de la estufa eléctrica y un refrigerador digital más a la izquierda. Una puerta que daba seguramente al cuarto de lavado y que curiosamente tenía una escalera que daba a la azotea.

En el ala izquierda, se encontraban tres puertas, una conduciría al estudio, otra al baño y la otra a la recámara de su dueño.

El departamento también contaba con algunas plantas artificiales y si seguías el trayecto hasta la última puerta en el fondo, te encontrarías con un bonito santuario botánico donde la luz del sol entraba a través del vidrio que cubría la habitación, varias rosas de distintos colores florecían tímidamente y algunas enredaderas cubrían una pequeña fuente con forma de sirena con un cántaro entre sus manos sujetándolo por arriba de su cabeza, del cual el agua caía abundantemente, roseando a su paso las plantas que se encontraban a sus pies.

La alberca se encontraba unos pasos más a la izquierda y un cancel transparente aguardaba ser abierto para mostrar la pureza del agua ahí dentro al igual que una mesa situada frente al cristal que protegía los límites del departamento, regalando la vista de la ciudad desde lo alto.

En resumen, un departamento con más lujos de los que uno podría soñar.

Pero todo aquello no le importaba al joven Shirou, toda su infancia había crecido rodeado de lujos y elegantes accesorios de plata y oro y sin embargo, ni la más hermosa de las joyas significaba tanto para él como lo haría una rosa.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar a ésta, abrió las grandes cortinas satinadas en color blanco que no permitían alumbrar por completo su habitación. Abrió todo el ventanal, dejando que el aire fresco del atardecer entrara, bañando con su tranquilidad la estancia.

Se dirigió a su vestidor y sacó un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una playera ligera y algo pegada en color verde esmeralda que resaltaba el color tan enigmático y bello de sus ojos.

Se quitó los zapatos de la escuela y se puso otros de color negro con la punta cuadrada.

Lucía casual sin perder la elegancia con la que había crecido.

Salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina y del refrigerador sacó una botella de jugo de naranja, se sirvió en un vaso y, después de dejar el jugo en su lugar, fue a su estudio.

Ahí abrió también las cortinas que opacaban la luz necia que deseaba entrar.

Ciertamente el vivir en el último piso del edificio era una muy buena ventaja. Tan solo la sala de estar se encontraba sin grandes ventanales

Tomó la laptop que se encontraba sobre su escritorio junto con su vaso con jugo, salió del estudio y se dirigió al "jardín" del fondo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa cercana a la alberca y se dispuso a escribir.

Hacía tanto tiempo que había encontrado en la escritura un buen desahogo de sus emociones y sentimientos, que ya hasta la cuenta había perdido de los pensamientos y frases que guardaba celosamente dentro del disco duro de ésta.

Cuando se había marchado de Sevilla no había encontrado ni una sola compañía que le comprendiera y entendiera de la forma que deseaba.

Siempre había tenido muy presente que nunca terminaría de complacer a los otros y que eso no era tan importante, más bien, la amistad se sostenía a base de la comprensión y si bien muchas de las veces entre los mismos amigos a veces no se estaba de acuerdo en algún punto, se apoyaban a base del mismo entendimiento el uno del otro.

Pero eso, en Londres no lo encontró…

Las horas se le fueron entre palabra y palabra y para cuando terminó de escribir, la noche ya había terminado con la luz del día.

A su persona, se le podría catalogar como indecisa por su contradicción entre mente y corazón.

Odiaba el día por querer transmitirle la alegría perdida y odiaba a la noche por recordarle su patética estadía en el orden existencial del mundo.

Le tenía resentimiento al Sol por no alumbrar ni emitir la calidez suficiente para alumbrar y reconfortar su interior. Le guardaba resentimiento a la Luna por mostrarle la copia de vida monótona que él también tenía a base de sus rayos plateados, efecto del Sol sobre ella.

Y sin embargo, amaba el viento por permitirle divagar. Adoraba la luz y la oscuridad por su pureza fuera del orden del bien y el mal.

Pero odiaba los sentimientos… por ser él mismo quién terminara por destruirlos y destruirse junto con ellos…

Se recostó sobre la silla, con la vista fija en la ciudad que se iluminaba por medio de las numerosas lámparas que alumbraban cada una de las calles, al igual que los adornos coloridos y luminosos de los locales y demás tiendas del centro y en todo su esplendor, la Catedral iluminada soberbiamente, aumentando el efecto majestuoso de su edificación.

Y los recuerdos le volvieron a asaltar… ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había admirado de aquella construcción?

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kamui se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, con surcos de lágrimas en sus inocentes ojos gris-violeta. Las manos aferradas a las cortinas, en espera silenciosa de la llegada de aquel al que no quería dejar ir.

Las campanadas de la Catedral le advirtieron la llegada de la media noche.

_Un poco más y llegaría…_

El frío característico que aparecía cuando _él_ se presentaba, hizo que el pequeño hiciera a un lado la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. Quizá si le ayudaría.

Pronto la figura de Fuuma hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño Kamui le había abrazado fuertemente, sollozando silenciosamente.

Fuuma lo miró con preocupación y lo cargó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama y sentarse con él encima, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo. Kamui mientras tanto, se convulsionaba tenuemente entre los brazos del mayor, sin parar de derramar lágrimas.

- Me-me quie-ren llevar, Fuu-ma –soltó sin dejar de derramar copiosas perlas cristalinas

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó un tanto desconcertado por la respuesta del niño

Pero Kamui no era capaz de darle una respuesta coherente y audible, palabras como "Londres", "Papá" y "No quiero" era lo más que se entendía en medio de su llanto.

Fuuma lo abrazó más fuertemente, acariciándolo por la espalda hasta que Kamui se calmó y miró a los ojos a Fuuma.

- Ahora si¿qué pasó? – preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al menor

Kamui bajo la mirada y estrujó entre sus pequeñas manos las tersas sábanas azul marino que cubrían su cama.

- Mi papá, dice que nos llevará a mí y a mi mamá a Londres pero yo… ¡Yo no quiero irme! – exclamó con dolor mirando a Fuuma– No quiero que me alejen de ti… no quiero irme… no quiero…

Fuuma suspiró pesadamente, con un movimiento lento, se retiró el antifaz del rostro. Dejando al descubierto por segunda vez, sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, aunque esta vez, Kamui si pudo verlos sin fingir….

- Kamui… - le llamó con suavidad, pero éste se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Con su mano, tomó delicadamente el pequeño mentón del niño y le obligó con necedad a verlo a los ojos– Si te vas no te apartarás de mí… ¿Recuerdas la rosa que te he dejado desde siempre?

Kamui asintió.

- ¿Recuerdas qué significa? –

- Me esperarás eternamente porque me amas… -Fuuma asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué debes esperar¿Por qué no solo crezco y me dejas estar a tu lado?

- Kamui, desde siempre has estado conmigo… -tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las dirigió a su corazón – Aquí… éste es un lugar que no puede ser profanado por la desilusión si mantienes firme tu esperanza. Quizá te vayas pero estarás conmigo siempre y nunca te olvidaré… es una promesa

Con el dorso de su mano, limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por los ojos del menor y le regaló una sonrisa dulce y sincera que fue correspondida por una de la más ciega y pura fe.

Ese día… como el último que pasarían juntos, Fuuma le había llevado a visitar la ciudad. Kamui se había maravillado con la imagen que Sevilla le proyectaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero un edificio en especial se llevó su atención: - Esa Catedral… me da miedo…

- ¿Por qué? – Kamui se encogió de hombros

- Siento que tiene algo muy fuerte dentro… me da tristeza al sentirlo –

- Entonces no tiene que darte miedo… tienes un corazón puro Kamui, no dejes que sentimientos como el resentimiento y el odio entren en él… ama lo que te rodea porque no estará siempre para ti… -Kamui lo miró atento– Es hora de regresar a tu casa, no olvides este lugar porque puedo asegurarte que en un futuro encontrarás aquí la respuesta que buscabas

Kamui asintió contento y regresaron a su abandonada habitación.

Fuuma lo dejó sobre su cama, arropándolo apropiadamente para después apagar la lámpara y depositar un beso tierno sobre los labios del menor.

- Cuídate mucho Kamui y no me olvides… - susurró dejando una extraña rosa blanca con el borde rojo

"_Para que tengas bien presente que lo que tenemos, nada lo separará"_

Aquella noche, fue la última vez que recibió una rosa y por ende, una visita de aquel al que le entregó su corazón para que en 7 largos años, el odio y el rencor acabaran con lo puro de su corazón…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Comenzó a sentir frío y, luego de que hubo cerrado el ventanal del lugar, se dirigió junto con su laptop a la sala, comenzaba a sentir hambre y todavía le faltaba hacer las labores del colegio. 

Se preparó un sándwich y prendió la televisión sentándose en el suelo sobre la alfombra persa y con la libreta de filosofía y matemáticas en la mesa de centro.

Si, era un mal hábito que aun mantenía, hacer los deberes con la TV prendida en vez de estar en su estudio escuchando música clásica como era la costumbre de su padre.

Su padre… ese hombre frío que siempre había estado ajeno a todo lo relacionado con él, inclusive a su propia esposa.

Había quedado completamente solo cuando su madre había dejado ese mundo hacía ya 4 años, no tenía ningún amigo y la única mascota que tenía, se había perdido en algún lugar de Londres.

Ahora que tenía 15 años y que su padre había decidido casarse de nuevo, le había hablado acerca de su decisión de regresar a Sevilla.

Su padre no había puesto ninguna objeción, después de todo, le convenía dejar a su primogénito fuera de todo lo que traería el casamiento con su nueva esposa.

A pesar de tener una cuantiosa suma en el banco por parte de su padre, Kamui no había tomado nada de ese dinero. Su madre, antes de morir, le había dejado una cuenta con muchos miles de dólares, herencia de su abuelo y que él había sabido aprovechar para aumentarlas en generosas cantidades.

De hecho, era dueño del 30 de la Corporación de su padre y éste, ni por enterado se daba.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, su padre comenzaría a fallarle a la empresa por los deseos ambiciosos de su "respetable" esposa. Y él estaría ahí para no dejar caer lo que tanto trabajo le había costado a su madre y abuelos mantener.

No le guardaba rencor al hombre que se autonombraba como "Padre". Dios mismo sabía que si por él fuera, se hubiera olvidado desde mucho tiempo atrás del tipo.

Terminó rápidamente los ejercicios de matemáticas y los resúmenes de filosofía. Guardó todo dentro del maletín negro y apagó la televisión.

Entró al estudio y cerró las cortinas para después dirigirse a su habitación con otro vaso con jugo en la mano.

Lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y destendió su cama, era una noche fría pues el invierno aún no se había marchado de Sevilla.

Fue al vestidor para colocarse la ropa de dormir que era un conjunto de dos piezas en seda color verde esmeralda y se metió dentro de las cálidas y reconfortantes sábanas de su cama.

Dejó prendida únicamente la lámpara de noche y también dejó abierto el cancel que daba al balcón del departamento pero con las cortinas cerradas.

Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a saber que nunca más volvería a verlo así que ¿qué más daba dejarlas abiertas?

Tomó el libro que se encontraba leyendo desde dos días atrás y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con la luz de la lámpara prendida y el aire frío entrando en su habitación al por mayor.

No se dio cuenta conscientemente de cuando el frío comenzó a aumentar, tan sólo se cobijó más con las sábanas aterciopeladas en color azul celeste.

Las cortinas comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente, siendo su cómplice el resplandor que la luna emitía, alumbrando la silueta de un joven con antifaz de bordes plata.

Se acercó a la cama donde Kamui yacía durmiendo y se retiró el antifaz del rostro, revelando un par de ojos dorados anhelantes.

_- Después de mucho tiempo… has vuelto… mi Kamui… _- dicho esto, se acercó hasta depositar un breve roce en los labios del chico con los propios

Sonrió y tras acariciar el rostro pacífico del durmiente, que soltó un suspiro tras sentir la caricia, desapareció de la habitación tal y como había llegado, llevándose consigo la luz que emitía la lámpara y cerrando el ventanal que le había permitido entrar fácilmente…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_N/A: He aquí un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado como regalito de Navidad._

_Espero como regalo, críticas constructivas y opiniones como regaloxq me he portado muy bien¿ok?._

_Gracias por leer y pásensela genial en estas fechas tan especiales._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugidi Malfoy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas.**

* * *

****

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

****

El nuevo día llegó y Kamui se levantó con el sonido del despertador, el cual apagó al tercer sonido.

Se desperezó y abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que su habitación estaba _más cálida_ de lo normal. Se levantó rápidamente y notó también que la lámpara estaba apagada y el ventanal cerrado.

Esta completamente seguro de que lo había dejado completamente abierto y sin embargo, se encontraba cerrado con el seguro puesto.

Casi por instinto buscó alguna _flor conocida_, más específicamente… una rosa…

Pero sus ojos, que habían adquirido de pronto una chispa de alegría, se opacaron ante la desilusión de no encontrar ni un solo pétalo.

Debió sus pensamientos a la tonta ilusión que tenía y que le había llevado a imaginar cosas falsas.

Salió de ahí para dirigirse al baño y abrir el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha. Se quitó sus ropas y se metió en la cálida agua.

Enjabonó su cabello y lo enjuagó para después seguir con el resto de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que el agua cayéndole encima le ofrecía.

Terminó de enjuagarse y cerró los grifos de agua caliente y fría, para después colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse los dientes y finalmente salió del baño con otra toalla sobre su cabeza, secando su húmedo cabello.

Sacó del vestidor su uniforme y un bóxer negro. Cuando se secó lo suficiente, se lo colocó y siguió secando su cabello. Cuando la abundante humedad desapareció, se dispuso a ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos. Se puso al final un poco de perfume de Hugo Boss y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió un nuevo envase de jugo de naranja, se tomó un vaso completo y se llevó una manzana verde a la boca.

Agarró la cartera que había dejado olvidada en una de las mesas de la sala de estar y sacando el dinero correspondiente para la paga de la señora de la limpieza, escribió una nota dejándole las indicaciones para ese día.

Metió la cartera dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y tomó el maletín que había dejado sobre el sillón la tarde pasada. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la escuela.

Sabía que era temprano pero quería visitar la Catedral y no precisamente para ofrecerle rezos al Señor.

La duda y la curiosidad no lo habían dejado desde que escuchara las notas de un violín la tarde anterior.

Degustaba de caminar, podía sentir el aire fresco y mirar hasta el mínimo detalle de la ciudad que tanto había extrañado.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, pero la ventaja de tener a la Catedral cerca hicieron que pronto estuviera frente a ella una vez que hubo atravesado el Patio de los Naranjos.

Algo en su corazón comenzó a oprimirse y podría hasta decir que fue una sensación de cosquilleo lo que bajo a su estómago y le hizo ponerse más nervioso de lo normal.

Se adentró en ésta y pudo observar que en nada se equivocaba lo poco que recordaba del edificio.

Las pinturas adornaban la sigilosa catedral y la estructura de ésta resaltaba por el material de mármol de algunos altares y el color antiguo que las paredes habían adquirido, contrastaban a la perfección con las vidrieras flamencas del siglo XI al siglo XIX.

Todo en conjunto se le hacía interesante y perfecto. Pero no era sólo eso lo que comenzaba a llamarle de nuevo…

Dentro de su mente podía oír una y otra vez las mismas notas angustiantes y tristes de un violín.

Volteaba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente de dicho sonido, pero cuando vio que era inútil, trató sólo de enfocar aquello que la pieza trataba de transmitirle.

¿Angustia?... Definitivamente…

¿Tristeza?... También…

¿Nostalgia?... Muchísima…

Pero debía haber algún hecho que uniera los 3 sentimientos… y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

¿Podría ser el desamor?...

Las notas se suavizaron al extremo de parecer trémulos y febriles murmullos.

Eso era… un alma atormentada…

El repique de las campanas anunciando el cuarto para las 8 le hizo salir del asombro en el que se encontraba.

Le dedicó una mirada afable al rincón de la Catedral de donde estaba seguro que las notas comenzaban a sonar.

Corrió en dirección a su escuela con unas energías sorpresivamente renovadas y desde la oscuridad, la sonrisa de satisfacción de una persona se hacía evidente al igual que el brillo en sus ojos dorados…

Quién sabe, después de todo quizá se verían antes de lo pensado…

Y rogaba porque así fuera…

* * *

En unos cuantos minutos, Kamui se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón. Había corrido con mucha suerte pues la chiflada de Filosofía aún no había entrado.

Se dirigió a su lugar haciendo caso omiso a la charla de las jovencitas frente a su mesa. Hasta que cierto conjunto de palabras le hicieron poner más atención a la plática…

- ¡Si! Yo también recibí una rosa ayer por la noche, hoy en la mañana que desperté la descubrí sobre mi mesita de noche – advirtió una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura agarrado de una coleta

- Yo también tenía una sobre mi escritorio –añadió otra completamente emocionada

- Y yo también desperté con una sobre mi escritorio –complementó Kotori- ¿De qué color era la de ustedes?

- La mía era de color rosa claro –dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro

"_Sinónimo de simpatía"_

- La mía era de color rosa oscuro –dijo la otra chica

"_Sinónimo de aprecio"_

- La mía era una rosa de color rojo claro – finalizó Kotori con una sonrisa en los labios

"_Posees una belleza única, sobre todo cuando el sol te toca"_

"Suficiente" – pensó Kamui

¿Por qué les había dejado a todas ellas esas rosas y a él ninguna?

¿Que se había olvidado de que existía?

¿Acaso con el pasar del tiempo había dejado de interesarse?

Preguntas más ilógicas…

No lo soportó más, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón con rumbo a la azotea, donde se dejó caer con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Por supuesto que él le había olvidado, en esos 7 años nunca hizo el menor intento de comunicarse con él… ni el menor atisbo de presencia hubo.

Todo eso que le había prometido, aquellos juramentos falsos de amor… todo era tan sólo era una vil mentira para hacerlo caer en su encanto y no poder sacarlo de su corazón.

Maldito el momento en que decidió quedarse despierto para recibirlo…

Maldito el momento en el que cayó presa de las palabras de amor que él le profesaba…

Maldito de él mismo por seguir pensando imposibles…

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó una voz a su lado, pero solo siguió sumido en el mismo silencio con el que había llegado– Está bien si no quieres contármelo, después de todo apenas nos conocemos desde ayer pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas apoyarte en alguien, puedes contar conmigo… te lo digo de corazón

Sorata se sentó a su lado, observando el paisaje que la mañana mostraba.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa una rosa? –preguntó de pronto Kamui, rompiendo la atmósfera incómoda que se había formado

- ¿Amor? –medio adivinó Sorata

- En parte… una rosa puede contener muchos significados dependiendo de su color y la forma en que te es obsequiada… -Sorata frunció el ceño– Seguramente lo has oído, la aparición del Caballero de la Rosa

- Por supuesto, todas las chicas hablan de él por lo menos tres veces por mes… Todas hablan de que él es un joven caballero apuesto y varonil –Kamui cerró fuertemente los ojos– Pero no entiendo¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu estado?

- Como sabes, el Caballero de la Rosa, es conocido por frecuentar a muchachas jóvenes, bellas y gentiles… -Sorata asintió– Yo también le he visto e inclusive durante un tiempo antes de que me fuera a Londres, había charlado muchas veces con él

- Pero… ¿cómo, se supone que únicamente visita chicas… -

- No lo sé, pero eso fue hace 7 años… yo era básicamente un niño pequeño y él frecuentaba mi habitación todas las noches, siempre me dejaba una rosa blanca sin florecer y el tallo con las hojas conservadas pero sin las espinas… -Sorata frunció nuevamente el ceño– Lo más extraño de todo… es que éstas nunca se marchitaron… incluso ahora las conservo plantadas en mi departamento

Sorata se quedó pensativo un momento, después, dirigió su vista a Kamui. Esta vez sin la chispa tan jovial que siempre llevaba en los ojos, por primera vez, su mirada era seria y hasta pareciera que algo alarmada.

- Sólo hay una persona que conozca además de ti que haya hablado con el Caballero de la Rosa –respondió– Arashi también ha tenido contacto con el Caballero y es la única chica que ha logrado quedarse despierta por la misma magia del Caballero

- ¿Qué sugieres? –

- No sé qué es lo que busque contigo y ella o por qué su alma siga en este mundo y regale rosas a las chicas, pero si puedo decirte que todo este asunto no es simple coincidencia –Kamui bajó la mirada – Si quieres podemos esperarla a la hora de salida y así podrás tratar el tema con ella… es una chica algo fría pero es amable y sé que no le molestará platicar contigo

- No lo sé… desde que me fui, el dichoso caballero no se volvió a aparecer en mi casa y ahora que he vuelto no hizo el menor intento de comunicarse conmigo, seguramente se olvidó de que existía –murmuró amargadamente con odio latente en su mirada– Será mejor que comience a olvidarlo, después de todo ¿a mí qué me puede interesar un tonto fantasma que no alcanzó la paz eterna?

- ¿Por qué algo me dice que ese tono habla de celos? –

- Oh cállate, no sabes nada… así como yo no sé nada de él, si quiere que siga regalando florecitas a la que se le antoje… yo ya me cansé de creer en estupideces –Sorata movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación– Será mejor que volvamos al salón… es seguro que la bruja de Filosofía nos pase a exponer el tema

Ambos chicos se levantaron y después de sacudirse el polvo, se dirigieron de vuelta al salón, cerrando tras de si la puerta que conducía a la azotea…

Y ninguno de los dos se percató de la aparición que llegó segundos después…

Esta vez sin antifaz y con una lágrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla…

Esa mirada… le había calado hondo…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, quedó algo cortito pero la próxima actualización vendrá más rápido, gracias a Atemu no Kitsune, Franita-chan y Snuffle´s Girl por sus reviews, sus contestaciones deben aguardar en su mail n.n_

_Nos vemos pronto n.n_

_Besos!_

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi di Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas.**

* * *

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Kamui yacía recostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados sin estar dormido precisamente.

Tras intentos fallidos de escribir algo en su computadora o manejar sus acciones en la empresa de su padre o generar mayores ingresos, finalmente se dio por vencido.

El día había sido especialmente cansado, de repente no se sentía con ganas de nada pero, a la vez, sentía un tipo de opresión en el pecho que no le permitía estar tranquilo.

Lo más cercano a la preocupación y culpa.

No lo entendía, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo, no que él recordara por supuesto. Pero simplemente esa molesta sensación no desaparecía.

De todas formas, seguía sintiéndose molesto por el asunto de las rosas de la mañana.

¿Por qué les había hecho llegar a esa bola de tontas una rosa de su parte?

¿Que ya no era lo suficientemente bueno para él?

¿De veras le había sacado de su mente?

Se giró hacia la derecha, acomodándose en una posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo.

De repente comenzaba a sentirse tan solo…

No cayó en cuenta de cuándo fue el momento en que quedó profundamente dormido, alejado del mundo real y de la silueta que le había observado en silencio todo ese tiempo…

* * *

Una muchacha de cabello negro largo, facciones estoicas y ojos violetas, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de camino a su casa. 

El soplido ligero del viento y el repentino silencio en el que la calle se había sumido, le hizo detenerse. Pudo sentir que no estaba sola y tan solo cerró sus ojos violeta-oscuro.

- Kishuu Arashi –murmuró una voz rompiendo el silencio que se había formado– Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba contigo

- ¿A qué vienes? –preguntó fríamente– Estoy enterada de que _tu niño_ ha vuelto, no veo el motivo por el que no estés ahora mismo con él

La persona gruñó por lo bajo.

- Caballero Negro, sé cuándo eres tú y cuándo eres rojo… -el caballero frunció el ceño– Tu aura es distinta, por lo tanto, el viento que se respira también es diferente

- Sigues siendo tan inteligente como siempre, Arashi –tras esto, se reveló ante la chica.

Poseía la misma figura de Fuuma e inclusive la misma vestimenta al igual que los rasgos faciales, con la diferencia de que éste poseía una mueca de arrogancia y soberbia. Lo que más le diferenciaba de Fuuma, quizá era el antifaz negro completo, sin bordes plata o color semejante.

- Y tú no dejas escapar oportunidad para fastidiar a la gente –susurró con una media sonrisa- ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- Hm… tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Kamui ha regresado... y sabes lo que eso significa –

- ¿Que por fin abandonarás este mundo? –

- Más quisieras, pero déjate ya de bromas… esto realmente es serio –Arashi se giró para encarar al Caballero– Lo que te pregunté aquella tarde, aún sigue en pie… la pregunta es¿sigues en la misma postura?

- La respuesta sigue siendo la misma… podrás ser un engreído que me agrada a ratos, pero tu otra mitad… merece más del respeto que tú podrías infundir jamás –el Caballero frunció el ceño – Además, yo si considero el factor sangre…

- ¿El factor sangre? Por Dios, nunca te has interesado en él, ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarle siquiera –

- Eso no deja de hacer que no compartamos la misma sangre –replicó Arashi ante la mueca de fastidio del Caballero– Habemos quienes si respetamos a la familia

- ¿Familia¡Oye lo que estás diciendo, nadie vino acompañado de alguien más. –reprochó sintiéndose indignado por la respuesta de la chica– No es distinto contigo ni con nadie, la soledad es la única que posees aún después de la muerte. Y ésta no respeta nada¿entiendes?. Te estoy ofreciendo algo más que inmortalidad y tú lo rechazas así de fácil por tu maldita moral que no te servirá para nada a la larga.

- Podré estar en paz conmigo misma cuando menos… -

- ¡Agh! Humanos, siguen siendo igual de insoportables – maldijo para después desvanecerse entre el viento frío que soplaba por las calles de Sevilla

Arashi sonrió visiblemente.

" – _Pedazo de baka… ya comprenderás por qué… -" _pensó para dirigir de nueva cuenta sus pasos hacia su casa.

Quien sabe, después de todo… aquel que no comprende algo, cuando por fin logra entenderlo… se maravilla más por lo que descubre…

* * *

Kamui abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir que de repente hacia mucho frío. 

Tanteó a oscuras para prender la lámpara que estaba junto a él, más la sensación de algo ajeno al lugar donde estaba, le arremetió fuertemente, desconcertándolo por unos momentos.

Cuando por fin logró prender la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que ahí se encontraba.

_Una rosa blanca abierta en todo su esplendor…_

"_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero tu mirada me congela…"_

Tomó la rosa entre sus manos…

Después del tiempo que había pasado, se le hacía totalmente irreal lo que estaba pasando.

¿De verdad estaba despierto?

¿Realmente _él _le había dejado esa rosa?

Mas todas aquellas preguntas fueron desechadas inmediatamente después de comprender lo que eso significaba.

- Le doy miedo… -murmuró tristemente acariciando la rosa con la yema de sus dedos– Pero estuvo aquí…

Dirigió su mirada hacia la Luna llena que se proyectaba sobre Sevilla…

Recordó la sensación de remordimiento que había experimentado momentos antes, pero por más que trató de encontrarla en su interior, no pudo encontrarla.

Ninguna sensación se encontraba dentro de él…

"_Porque el amor es un sentimiento, y los sentimientos… sentimientos son, están complementados entre ellos… mas no se crean de sensaciones"_

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su estudio.

De repente la inspiración había vuelto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sorata se había alistado rápidamente para ser el primero en llegar a la escuela. 

Había algo que no lo había dejado dormir la noche anterior y no pararía hasta dar por hecha su teoría, pero para ello, necesitaba consultárselo a una persona y no salir en camilla o ataúd luego de saberlo.

Agarró una manzana del frutero y salió corriendo rumbo al colegio.

Durante el camino, no pudo evitar que la remembranza, de su encuentro con esa persona, llegara…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sorata corría rápidamente tratando de llegar en tiempo récord a su casa. Ese día, especialmente, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a casa habiendo sido regañado el día anterior por sus descuidos en la escuela.

En definitiva, a ese paso terminaría seguramente en un internado para varones o semejante.

Tan concentrado estuvo en su carrera que no se fijó al cruzar una calle, el que volteara a ver quién había osado a interrumpir su carrera, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba equivocado si pensaba gritar maldiciones al que se le "cruzó en el camino"

- Oh perdona, venía corriendo tan rápido que no me fijé al cruzar la calle –murmuró sonrojado ante la mirada atenta de la chica ayudándole a recoger sus libros esparcidos por la calle- ¿Puedo invitarte a comer un helado a modo de disculpa?

- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo –respondió indiferente

Pero qué equivocada estaba si pensaba que Sorata Arisugawa aceptaría un no tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo entonces? -insistió sin darle el libro que tenía sujeto entre las manos

- Ni hoy, ni mañana ni pasado, ahora dame eso, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo –contestó con frialdad

- Al menos dime tu nombre y prometo dejarte en paz – la chica lo miró penetrantemente, intentando revelar las intenciones del chico– Lo prometo…

- Kishuu Arashi –susurró para tomar rápidamente el libro y salir en dirección contraria a donde Sorata se dirigía

_Arashi… como la tormenta que se dibuja en sus ojos..._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hola! Me tardé un pokito pero todo fue porke entré a exámenes semestrales y pues me fue de maravilla xD pero ese no es el punto xD, me alegra mucho saber que siguen el fic y que les va gustando tanto n.n me pondría triste si la tasa de reviews descendiera u.u _

_Pero bueno, gracias a Atemu no Kitsune, Franita-chan y Snuffle´s girl, contestaciones a sus revies deben estar en su correo n.n. Paso a responder a los no logueados:_

_Alba-chan.- Hola! Bueno me alegra mucho que el fic te vaya gustando tanto que hasta lo has impreso y pues esto aún no se termina, aún faltan un par de cositas interesantes n.n y te apoyo en la opinión con respecto a la pareja a excepcion de la pasión, pienso que no es sólo eso, sino que hay un poco más de sentimiento que de sensación, por eso adoro a esta pareja n.n, espero el capi te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review! Besos._

_Hasta aquí llego, nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar sus reviews ok? _

_Cuídense y besos para todos._

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi di Malfoy de Kaiba_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas.**

* * *

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Sorata salió de sus recuerdos.Su relación era algo extraña... 

Desde ese suceso, ambos habían llevado una relación más o menos cercana. O al menos así lo tomaba Sorata.

Sin mayores contratiempos, llegó justamente cuando la susodicha persona estaba por entrar a su aula.

- ¡Arashi! – gritó obteniendo la atención de la chica – Buenos días… no sé si me recuerdes, soy Arisugawa Sorata

Arashi lo miró sin ninguna expresión en especial, como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Si… eres el muchacho que va en segundo semestre del grupo B, con el cual he charlado algunas veces a la hora de salida, amigo de Kamui y que en cierta ocasión, me tiró al doblar una esquina –Sorata de pronto se sintió bastante apenado– Creo que te recuerdo a la perfección¿qué deseas?

- Bueno yo… como dijiste, hemos charlado algunas veces, y en una de esas ocasiones pues tu me hablaste del Caballero de la Rosa cuando el tema surgió…- Arashi asintió- Pues veras, yo quisiera saber si últimamente has hablado con él…

- ¿Por qué habría eso de interesarte? –

- Hey, mejor vayamos por partes… como yo pregunté primero, debes responderme y después yo te responderé– Arashi no se quedó conforme, sin embargo, aceptó la oferta

- He hablado con él sólo una vez en 6 meses, tu turno –indicó

- Me interesa porque ayer surgió el tema entre otro amigo y yo, y me dio curiosidad que esta vez fueran 3 chicas de nuestro grupo las que recibieran las rosas del mes y tan pronto¿sabes algo al respecto? –

- No más que tú, cuando platicaba con él, no fueron esos temas los que discutíamos –Sorata frunció el ceño - ¿El amigo al que te refieres es Kamui?

- Si… ¿sabes si el Caballero guarda algún secreto con respecto a sus apariciones? –

- Suficiente, no tengo más preguntas para ti y en cuanto a eso, no lo sé – dijo dando por terminada la conversación

Sorata se quedó estático en el mismo lugar durante varios segundos hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar.

¿Acaso Arashi estaba evadiendo el tema porque de verdad sabía algo más acerca del Caballero?

Y si era así¿qué podría ser?

Con esta duda taladrándole la cabeza, se dirigió a su salón. Sentándose a pensar otro buen rato, algo ahí estaba muy extraño.

* * *

Kamui se había levantado y alistado sus cosas dando el aspecto de parecer autómata. Y en cierta parte, así era, sus movimientos no eran en lo absoluto congruentes con lo que pensaba.

De hecho, su mente estaba muy lejos del mundo real y de lo que tenía que hacer ese día como obligación de estudiante.

Salió de su departamento con el cabello más húmedo de lo normal, pero esto no le importó mucho, la verdad, le importaba más encontrar al que le había dejado esa rosa y preguntarle tantas cosas que se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo…

Sin embargo, no sabía por donde comenzar a buscar.

Era ilógico pensar que en los libros de historia se contaría acerca de un Caballero de ojos miel que rondaba por las noches en las habitaciones de las jovencitas y les dejaba rosas.

"_Arashi es la única chica que conozco que ha platicado con el Caballero"_

¿Y si le preguntaba a ella?

Había más posibilidades de que supiera más cosas de esa forma que buscando en la biblioteca nacional acerca de mitos y leyendas urbanas.

Decidido, se dirigió a su escuela, pero no se percató de que el sonido del violín dentro de la Catedral había dejado de escucharse…

Llegó rápido a ésta pero no le dio tiempo de buscar a la chica pues 2 minutos después, la campana sonó.

Por primera vez había llegado 8 minutos más tarde de lo normal…

Se fue a sentar a su lugar y notó que de repente, el salón estaba muy callado.

Disimuladamente, se giró un poco y vio a Sorata más pensativo de lo normal.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar la razón de su comportamiento, el greñudo de Inglés entró y decidió que se guardaría la pregunta para otro momento.

- Jóvenes, guarden sus cosas, tendremos examen –un murmullo de desconformidad se extendió por todo el grupo.-

Y así, las clases transcurrieron monótonamente hasta la hora del receso…

* * *

Mientras tanto, el sonido lleno de arrebato proveniente de un violín, resonaba por las paredes de la Catedral.

En la torre de ésta, quien pudiera apreciarlo, podía verse la figura de un joven tocar el instrumento.

Llevaba una capa negra sujetada a su vestimenta típica de Caballero, a excepción de los guantes negros que ésta vez no había utilizado.

El antifaz negro con los bordes plata, le permitían distinguirse del otro que en ese momento se manifestó ante él: - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes? –

- No entiendo tu pregunta –respondió sin dejar de tocar para verlo siquiera

- No me vengas con esa respuesta, ayer fuiste a visitarlo –el violín dejó de sonar– No te entiendo… después de todo este tiempo… ¿aún sigues con la absurda esperanza de que él terminará conmigo para que tú te puedas ir al aburrido mundo del paraíso?

- … -

- Pues puedes seguir esperándolo sentado, no podrá lograr lo que tú quieres porque simplemente ha dejado de amarte –el Caballero de bordes plata se tensó un poco ante la mención– Lo he oído de una chica, él ha dejado de amarte y, según sé, esta noche se comprometerán.

- Lo que dices no es verdad, apenas regresó ayer. Es totalmente imposible que de un día a otro él haya conseguido pareja. –el Caballero negro sonrió de lado.-

- Si no me crees, te doy la ventaja de que vayas y le preguntes a él mismo, verás que no miento –se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista del otro Caballero– Iluso…

Y tras el abandono de su igual, se quitó el antifaz con los bordes plata. Sus ojos ambarinos lucían cansados y ahora, completamente apagados.

¿Sería verdad lo que el otro Caballero le había dicho?

* * *

- Maldito examen, seguro voy a reprobar -murmuró un Sorata completamente apesadumbrado-

Ciertamente, ese dichoso examen les había caído a todos de golpe y no era que se necesitara estudiar mucho para la prueba, sino que precisamente había caído en un día no muy grato para el pensamiento.

- Sorata¿puedo hablar contigo? -le preguntó la voz de Kamui sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-

- Tú dirás... -dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.-

Lo cierto era, que ese tono había salido más que indiferente, hasta parecía molesto...

Kamui pudo percibir esto y por ello, decidió aguardar esa charla para un momento en que Sorata no se encontrara tan "animado" para charlar.

- No, no es nada, luego te digo -respondió para volver a su lugar.-

Sin percatarse de la sonrisa ilusionada y nada disimulada de cierta jovencita de cabellos rubios...

Aunque una persona en la puerta, si que se dio cuenta...

- Buenos días jóvenes -fue el saludo de la chiflada de Filosofía, entrando mientras era seguida por una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros- Por esta clase no podré estar aquí, por eso le he pedido a Arashi que tome mi lugar. Cómportense y obedezcan sus indicaciones.

Dicho esto, salió del aula mientras Arashi fijaba sus ojos en los de Kamui, que le miraba interrogante.

Sonrió y se aproximo al pódium para iniciar la clase.

- Abran su libro en la página 50, Shirou, inicie la lectura... -

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Etto... hola de nuevo! traigo un capítulo nuevo, medio cortito y lleno de varios misterios... aún nos falta un poquito más para que el tan deseado encuentro se efectúe y mientras tanto, unas cuantas cosas más van surgiendo..._

_Gracias a mi sis Nathalia, a Kazu-san, Amazona Verde y a Atemu no Kitsune por sus reviews, agradeceré a los no logueados._

Nathalia.- Hola sis! Bueno, la Catedral tiene un pequeño secreto que se revelará más adelante, ademas de una función muy importante en medio de tanto lío y se podría decir que sí pero no xD, Fuuma es ambos, pero ninguno solo es él por completo, algo raro pero que detallaré más adelante n.n. Grax por tu review y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos n.n

Amazona Verde.- Hola! Bueno espero este también te haya gustado n.n y tienes razón, a Kamui no le ha sentado nada bien aquello de Fuuma... pero ¿qué piensas acerca del caballero?. ¿Crees que Kamui llegaría tan lejos por despecho?. Espero ansiosa tu review. Besos n.n

_Me despido, y nos veremos en la siguiente donde por fin... lo que esperaban llegará, gracias a todas por sus reviews._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento._

_Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas._

* * *

****

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo VI**

****

* * *

****

Kotori miraba a Kamui una y otra vez, sonrojándose cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de éste.

Kamui no le prestaba la menor atención aunque, a decir verdad, tal actitud comenzaba a fastidiarle en sobremanera y el hecho de que ella hubiera recibido una rosa de parte de "su" Caballero, no hacía que el rencor hacia esta aminorara.

Las clases terminaron y él guardó lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas.

- Sorata, debo irme ya –dijo desde la puerta despidiéndose con la mano- ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Sorata se quedó viendo hacia ningún punto en específico, estaba seguro de que todo lo que Arashi ocultaba tenía una relación muy fuerte con Kamui y algo le decía que lo que fuera que fuese tal "secreto", no favorecería nada a su amigo.

Ese era un asunto en el que no debía entrometerse pero eso no le excluía de estar ahí para ayudar a su amigo si lo necesitase…

Kamui corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta vislumbrar la imagen de Arashi.

- ¡Arashi! –exclamó mientras la chica se detenía súbitamente y se giraba para esperarlo-

- Kamui –dijo a manera de saludo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Sorata me dijo que tú eras conocida por ser la única chica que había sostenido una conversación con el Caballero… -respondió mirando fijamente a la chica- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí, y por lo que veo, quieres saber muchas cosas pero no creo que éste sea el lugar indicado –respondió regalándole una suave sonrisa- ¿Te parece si vamos al café que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle?

Kamui asintió y ambos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado mientras varios ojos volteaban a verles y es que no era para menos… el parecido era sorprendente…

- Una malteada de cereza –pidió Arashi una vez que llegaron y se sentaron-

- Lo mismo, gracias –añadió Kamui tendiéndole las cartas al mesero-

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. –comenzó mientras Kamui asentía- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

- ¿Quién es el caballero de la rosa? –preguntó sin rodeos-

Arashi entrelazó sus manos mientras lanzaba un suspiro: - ¿Qué tanto sabes de Sevilla en el siglo XIII?

- Fue la época de la reconquista –respondió con simpleza-

- Así es, en ese entonces estaban edificando la Mezquita, sobre la cual después se edificaría la Catedral. Durante la época de la reconquista, Fuuma era uno de los generales del ejército de Alfonso X y no muchos saben que fue en la Mezquita donde se llevó a cabo una batalla de general a general por mero orgullo. –comenzó haciendo una pausa mientras el mesero les ponía las malteadas en la mesa- Fuuma estaba comprometido con una noble hermosa a la que amaba como no tienes idea. Cuando ella se enteró de la lucha que entablaría Fuuma y de la trampa que el general del ejército contrario le tenía preparada, no dudó en ir a advertirle al caballero y ahí perdió la vida a manos del general del ejército contrario. Fuuma también murió y su alma no pudo ir al paraíso pues se fragmentó en dos, la venganza y la gentileza. Es por ello que continúa en nuestro mundo a pesar de estar muerto.

- ¿Y por qué regala rosas? –preguntó con el corazón doliendo- Según recuerdo, él me dijo que eran las flores favoritas de una persona especial para él…

- Mintió… -Kamui reflejo cierto atisbo de desilusión que no pasó desapercibido para Arashi- Pero no lo hizo para hacerte daño, al contrario, lo hizo porque aún eras muy pequeño, no podrías entender lo que yo ahora te digo. Verás, cuando su alma se fragmentó en dos, surgieron dos Fuuma completamente diferentes pero que tienen algo en común, el recuerdo de lo que las rosas significan en sus corazones. A la dama del caballero, no le gustaban las rosas y cuando esta murió, el general del otro ejército dejó caer una rosa roja sobre ambos. Por ello, las rosas son la única forma que Fuuma tiene para controlar a su otra parte. Las rosas significan para ambos un gran tormento, pero es capaz de controlar la maldad del Caballero que busca la venganza.

- ¿Estás diciendo que hay 2 Fuuma y que el "bueno" controla la maldad del otro usando rosas? –preguntó incrédulo mientras Arashi asentía- ¿Entonces por qué nunca he visto al otro Caballero?

- Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte, pero si de algo puedes estar seguro es de que el Fuuma que tú conoces no te ha traicionado ni una sola vez… -Kamui apartó la mirada- Desde que te fuiste, se la pasó recordando la alegría que le dabas a su vida y aunque quiso ir a visitarte, no lo hacía no porque no quisiera, sino porque si lo hacía, el otro Caballero le seguiría y te haría daño. Tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto pero no pienses que sólo por ello Fuuma está contigo… incluso antes de darse cuenta, tú animaste su corazón y sé que si te dieras la oportunidad, podrías obtener la felicidad que buscas…

- ¿Sabes por qué no me ha hablado? –

- No quiere ponerte en peligro… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

- Pero ¿qué peligro? Se supone que tanto él como su contraparte están muertos –Arashi frunció el ceño-

- Tú eres un chico con mucha capacidad sensorial, por ello, apariciones de este tipo, te afectan más de lo que crees, incluso al grado de que pueden hacerse corpóreos. ¿No recuerdas que Fuuma te abrazaba cuando pequeño? –Kamui se sonrojó ante la mirada divertida de Arashi-

- Bueno eso no viene al caso, quiero saber cuándo me hablará… -

- Cuando él lo crea conveniente –respondió con una sonrisa que hizo un tipo de efecto en Kamui-

Kamui se quedó en silencio y bebió un poco de su malteada hasta que el sonido de su celular rompió el ambiente tranquilo que se había formado.

- Disculpa… -se excusó mientras se levantaba para contestar la línea-

Arashi se quedó en silencio mientras veía a Kamui a lo lejos, pero la risa familiar de unas jovencitas detrás suyo, le llamaron la atención.

- ¡Ah es tan guapo! –dijo una de ellas-

- Kotori tienes mucha suerte, mira que tener un prometido tan lindo como lo es Kamui –exclamó efusivamente otra de las muchachas-

- Lo sé, no puedo esperar más para que nuestro compromiso se haga oficial esta noche –respondió la jovencita de cabello rubio para la sorpresa de Arashi-

- Ay Kotori, te deseamos mucha suerte –dijeron las dos chicas al unísono-

Arashi continúo bebiendo normalmente de su malteada, pero la alarma se había prendido y la repentina palidez de Kamui no ayudó en lo absoluto a que la alerta se apagara.

- Lo siento Arashi, debo irme, de repente me ha salido un imprevisto –dijo mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa para la cuenta- Gracias por la información, hasta el lunes.

Y dicho esto, salió de la cafetería. Ella se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia fuera de la cafetería, mirando fríamente a Kotori que bajo la cara avergonzada.

Tenía que investigar qué demonios pasaba ahí…

"_A menos que… no, no puede ser verdad" _–pensaba mientras se dirigía a una oficina en específico-

El atardecer había llegado a Sevilla, el cielo mostrando un cálido matiz de las gamas más bellas de anaranjados y rosáceos.

Desde lo más alto de la Catedral, quien tuviera el don de ver más allá del mundo mortal, podría haber advertido la presencia de un hombre vestido de negro, mientras su capa ondeaba al compás del viento que le movía a pesar de no ser enteramente corpóreo.

Sus ojos dorados mirando con intensidad hacia el horizonte, tratando de averiguar de esta forma la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes… tratando de no caer en el error de la duda o la desconfianza.

Aún recordaba con dolor la mirada de puro rencor que aquel al que quiere le demostró en aquella ocasión, a pesar de no saber que estaba ahí…

Y más tarde, la revelación de su contraparte había terminado con lo poco de alegría que permanecía alumbrando a su corazón.

- Caballero… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz femenil a sus espaldas-

- Pensando… -respondió taciturno- Arashi, sé sincera y dime¿es verdad lo que dijo el otro?

Fuuma se giró para ver de manera esperanzada el rostro impasible de la chica, que tan sólo giró la vista y blandió la mirada.

- Es verdad… -respondió apenas audiblemente- Pero no es por la razón que tú crees, este compromiso se acordó desde que ambos nacieron. Mi padre va a obligar a Kamui a que le pida matrimonio a Kotori y me temo que Kamui no podrá hacer nada para negarse.

- Pero si tu padre no está aquí, Kamui vino solo… -replicó- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo?

- Pensé que Kamui podría arreglárselas para hacerse acreedor de más de la mitad de la corporación a espaldas de nuestro padre y entonces yo podría advertirle y revelarle mi identidad a tiempo para que pudiera terminar con esto antes de que empezara siquiera. –contestó comenzando a angustiarse- Entiéndeme… es mi hermano y no le habría hecho bien saber que fue separado de su gemela tan sólo para que tuviera únicamente en la mente continuar con el negocio de la familia y llevar una vida vacía. Si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad, él habría vivido lleno de rencor y odio… eso es lo que quería evitar callando el tiempo necesario.

El Caballero ablandó la mirada, Arashi estaba llorando y comprendía su dolor porque también lo sentía.

Sabía que lo que tanto habían querido evitar con su silencio, estaba a punto de llegar y no había forma de detenerlo.

- ¿Cuándo le dirá lo del compromiso? –preguntó un poco más sereno-

- Hoy mismo, su avión llegará en menos de una hora. –le dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Aún si tienes tiempo, no puedes llegar y contarle todo de repente…

- Si no lo hago yo, el otro Caballero se me adelantará y las consecuencias serán peores. –respondió decidido- El que me aborrezca es preferible a que odie a todo lo que conoce.

- Aún así, él no está en condiciones de pensar con la cabeza fría. –Arashi le miró suplicante-

- No me veas así, sé que si hago esto jamás podré pasar al otro mundo pero es más importante para mí saber que estará bien y no me importaría quedarme entre las sombras para protegerle. –contestó mientras sus gemas doradas recobraban el brillo perdido- Busca a Kotori e intenta persuadirla para que se niegue al compromiso…

Dicho esto, el Caballero desapareció dejando a Arashi con una sonrisa sincera y llena de esperanza.

Esperaba que todo resultara antes de que el otro Caballero advirtiera del improvisado plan.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, gracias por leer y prometo contestar los reviews pero en cuanto tenga más tiempo._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas.**

****

* * *

****

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo VII**

****

* * *

****

Kamui se encontraba en su departamento llamando a sus notarios y demás ayudantes, aquella llamada le había hecho abrir los ojos de manera muy abrupta.

- Sí, ni yo mismo lo sabía pero por lo que veo se ha dado cuenta de mis movimientos en la empresa… no, desafortunadamente el treinta y cinco por ciento no me sirve para hacerme acreedor del poder suficiente en la empresa… ¿crees que hayan accionistas que deseen vender sus acciones?... llámalos a todos y mándame un mensaje cuando termines para decirme de cuántas acciones dispongo de pronto… con el cuarenta y cinco por ciento bastaría… bien, gracias… -dijo para después colgar el teléfono y revisar los valores y unidades de la empresa a través del portal privado.

La llamada que le había puesto en tal estado era de su padre, avisándole que estaba por llegar a Sevilla para discutir los asuntos "empresariales" que les atañía a ambos por ser socios mayoritarios.

Algo más relajado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar un poco su mente.

Iba a necesitar ser muy astuto para jugarle aquella trampa a su padre y que éste no se diera cuenta de los movimientos que hacía para asegurar la empresa y que se le destituyera del cargo de presidente si los gastos sacados de utilidades sobrepasaban el máximo impuesto por la política de la empresa misma.

De pronto, sintió claramente como un escalofrío le recorría la columna por completo y un aroma muy familiar le embargó los sentidos al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían inmensamente por la sorpresa de sentir unos labios posándose sobre su frente.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de gemas doradas que le miraban con ternura y cariño… eran aquél al que había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Estaba ahí, de frente a él mirándole de la forma en que siempre lo había hecho.

- ¿Fuuma? – Llamó sintiéndose de pronto ridículo pero para nada disminuyó su ansia.

- Kamui… tanto tiempo… – dijo el Caballero mientras apartaba con extrema suavidad el flequillo del menor.

Los ojos de Kamui se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento y, sin ningún recato, se aferró al cuerpo de Fuuma en un fuerte abrazo.

Éste, algo sorprendido devolvió aquel gesto con uno más lleno de sentimientos de protección y alegría.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo Kamui mientras miraba atento el rostro del caballero.

- Kamui… _Mi _Kamui –susurró acercándose lentamente al rostro sonrojado de Kamui.

Sus labios se unieron a los del pequeño que durante tanto tiempo había procurado y ese inocente beso comenzó a atiborrar los sentidos y corazón de Kamui.

Se sentía tan feliz, como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo, tan deseoso… un casto beso lleno de sentimientos puros e intensos por naturaleza…

Fuuma rompió el contacto para después regalarle una radiante sonrisa a un completamente apenado Kamui.

No le avergonzaba el hecho de que ambos fueran chicos o que el otro no estuviera vivo, de hecho ni siquiera se sentía frío… era tan cálido y reconfortante que lo único que lo apenaba era el efecto de la sonrisa de Fuuma sobre su corazón, lo hacía acelerarse tanto que la sangre subía a su rostro en un dos por tres.

Sin embargo, una opresión en el pecho le hizo despertar de su ensoñación y fue la congoja lo que le hizo recordar la tristeza que había sufrido durante la ausencia de él…

Fuuma notó el cambio de ánimo en Kamui y no hizo más que atraerlo hacia sí para abrazarlo fuertemente, como si tratase de pedirle una disculpa por el tiempo que no estuvo con él.

Kamui se refugió en aquel cálido gesto mientras el sentimiento de desanimo salía de su corazón.

- Hoy hablé con Arashi… ella me dijo que tú tienes otra parte y que me habías mentido en cuanto a tu historia de las rosas – murmuró abrazado de Fuuma, mientras éste le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro.

- De eso quería hablarte… – murmuró mientras Kamui se incorporaba para observarlo –. Kamui, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte y que debes escuchar con completa atención.

Kamui se estremeció al sentir la repentina tensión en el ambiente mientras asentía cual niño pequeño en espera de instrucciones.

- Supongo que Arashi te ha contado mi historia… – Kamui asintió –. Verás, en un principio creí que mi destino había sido quedarme vagando en esta tierra y durante aquel lapso de confusión, mi otro yo cometía asesinatos crueles y despiadados, entonces desperté y supe que yo debía seguir en este mundo por una razón más importante que sólo servir de conexión entre lo vivo y lo muerto. Así, anduve buscando mi propósito durante siglos, hasta que conocí a tu madre… ella era una mujer hermosa y mientras continuaba reprimiendo buena parte del poder maligno de mi contraparte, la visitaba a menudo. Era una persona comprensiva y de un gran corazón pero lamentablemente no era feliz, tu padre no la trataba como su esposa, sino como una extraña y tu madre estaba perdidamente enamorada de él a pesar de todo. Un día, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada pero que temía por su bebé pues tu padre no lo había tomado muy bien y yo traté de apoyarla, después de todo ella me había ayudado de alguna manera a sentirme menos solo. Entonces, un día ella me dijo que tenía que cuidar muy bien de ti y protegerte de todo porque tú encerrabas la clave que me llevaría a la paz eterna… entonces, ella se enteró por el ultrasonido, que estaba esperando gemelos…

Kamui palideció de pronto: - ¿Gemelos?

Fuuma asintió: - Ella temió por la vida de ambos y decidió mantener en secreto que eran dos, así, el día del parto tu padre no estuvo presente y esto facilitó la decisión de tu madre. Para protegerlos a ambos y por más que su corazón doliera, uno se quedaría con su mejor amiga y el otro con ella. La sorpresa fue que no eran gemelos, sino mellizos. Eras tú y una niña… – hizo una pausa y suspiró –. Esa niña es Arashi y, antes de morir, tu madre me pidió que cuidara de ambos.

Kamui se quedó estático durantes unos momentos.

Acababan de decirle que no toda su vida había estado tan solo como pensaba, que tenía una hermana y que, además, la persona que quería tan sólo le había visitado durante tanto tiempo a petición de su madre.

"_No lo hizo porque de verdad sintiera que debía hacerlo… sólo lo hizo por mi madre"_

Ese era el pensamiento que le comenzaba a amargar el corazón y una mueca de total desprecio y odio se posesionó de su rostro sereno, deshaciéndose bruscamente del abrazo que momentos antes le había reconfortado.

- ¿Y por qué sigues en este mundo regalándole rosas a cuanta mujer se te cruce en el camino? – inquirió Kamui de forma mordaz.

- Es una forma de protegerlas de mi otra parte. Sé cuando va a atacar a alguien y evito la tragedia al dejarles las rosas. Es como un repelente para él.

Kamui se acercó al ventanal de la izquierda y miró la ciudad a través del cristal.

- Kamui, me quedé aquí para no exponerte y de paso poder cuidar a Arashi – le dijo el ojimiel al tiempo que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por detrás –. Perdóname...

Kamui cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse. No quería llorar, por más que las ganas fueran grandes.

- ¿Por qué te apareces hasta ahora¿Por qué no veniste antes? A pesar de todo, yo nunca te olvidé y siempre pensé en ti... ¿tienes idea de cuán difícil es eso? Yo sabía que nunca habíamos hablado de amor, pero sí de promesas... yo mantuve la mía viva hasta este momento.

Fuuma sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del pequeño, pero no lo soltó, al contrario, lo estrechó aún más.

- Suéltame – le pidió Kamui de forma resuelta.

- No...

- ¡Déjame!

Kamui trató de deshacerse del agarre de Fuuma, pero fue imposible y lo fue todavía más cuando éste le giró para besarlo.

Kamui mentiría si dijese que ahora sólo odiaba al caballero. No, odiaba no poder dejar de amarlo, odiaba que él fuese su única persona especial y que ese beso le llegase tan profundo tocándole el alma.

Fuuma interrumpió el contacto para permitirse observar mejor a su niño y declararle lo que debió haberlo dicho hacía ya unas semanas.

- Nada podría negar o destruir esta verdad que ha perdurado durante todos estos años – le susurró al menor, mientras acariciaba su rostro con infinita ternura –. Te amo, Kamui, es un pecado y una terrible falta decir que ni siquiera por ella me sentí de esta forma, pero es la verdad. Sólo tú me has hecho conocer lo que es el verdadero amor...

Y, dicho esto, volvió a posesionarse de los labios del otro para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras. Sólo quería dejarle las cosas en claro, aunque después Kamui le despreciara todavía más, él no pararía de estar ahí, con él hasta que su niño alcanzase la felicidad.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – le preguntó Kamui luego de que ambos descansaran en el sillón.

Fuuma acogía entre sus brazos el cuerpo liviano y esbelto de Kamui, mientras sus manos estaban rodeándolo por los costados.

- ¿Llegué muy tarde? – preguntó el caballero con un ligero tono de dolor.

Probablemente Kamui le dijese que no tenía oportunidad...

- No – negó el chico –. También te amo, Fuuma.

El Caballero sonrió, conmovido y buscó los labios de su ahora amante.

Se sentía tan bien tener entre sus brazos a la persona que había permanecido grabada en sus sueños, que nunca se había marchado y que, así, había logrado sentir de verdad ese sentimiento hermoso que lo hacía sonreír y querer llorar al mismo tiempo. Tan sólo él...

- Dios, en verdad te amo – le dijo Kamui, mientras de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas –. No me vuelvas a dejar solo.

Fuuma limpió con delicadeza las finas gotitas saldas y negó, besando a Kamui en la mejilla.

- Quiero estar sólo contigo¿me lo permites?

Kamui sonrió radiantemente y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Fuuma. Ahora, realmente, todo estaba bien y, si no, no le importaba...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

_Hola, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Se nos acerca el final de esta historia u.u y sólo espero que el capítulo haya valido la demora. Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de X/1999 me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, si el tema te desagradas, será mejor que no leas.**

* * *

****

**El Caballero de la Rosa**

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

****

- Kamui – le llamó Fuuma, todavía abrazándolo.

- ¿Mhn?

- Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento…

- Lo sé – dijo seriamente, separándose ligeramente de Fuuma, sin alcanzar a levantarse completamente del sofá, tomó el celular que sonaba insistentemente con el tono de los mensajes. De pronto, en el rostro de Kamui se formó una mueca de disgusto –. Apenas pude hacerme dueño del cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de la empresa.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la parte de tu madre?

- La mitad pasó a manos mías y la otra mitad a las de mi padre. Maldición, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra él por ahora…

Fuuma volvió a abrazarlo para tratar de aliviar su pesar. Sus acciones servían para calmar el alma de Kamui, pero también había algo que le hacía temer. Pudiera ser que Fuuma fuera un fantasma, mas seguía estando conectado a él y era por eso que podía sentir que había algo más que le preocupaba al Caballero.

- ¿Dónde está el otro Caballero? – le preguntó a Fuuma.

- Cerca de la Catedral, supongo.

- Fuuma, hay algo que todavía no me queda muy claro. ¿Por qué ése Caballero podría venir a herirme? Sé que probablemente sería para provocarte, pero Arashi me dijo había algo más y que no le correspondía a ella decirme.

Percibió con claridad cómo Fuuma se tensaba.

No obstante, el timbre sonando interrumpió su charla. Kamui no se levantó sino hasta después de haberle lanzado una mirada inquisitiva al rostro casi turbado de Fuuma.

- ¿Podrías quedarte? – le preguntó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Por supuesto – respondió el mayor.

Kamui entonces abrió la puerta y, tal y como se lo esperaba, su padre estaba ahí. Con la misma mirada fría con la que solía verlo, el rostro imperturbable y estoico, y el porte siempre imponente.

- Padre – saludó Kamui con tono sarcástico.

El hombre frente a él elevó una ceja.

- Vengo a hablar contigo de tus… patéticos intentos de chiquillo incomprendido.

Kamui esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se hizo a un lado para ofrecerle pasar. El hombre no tardó en introducirse en el departamento de su hijo, pero no se detuvo a mirar el más mínimo detalle de éste.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Kamui? – le preguntó, duro y ajeno, tal y como lo recordaba Kamui.

- Dudo que no te lo imagines ya – le contestó, parándose frente a la sala, a lado de un Fuuma que no podía ser visto mas que por el pequeño.

Su padre lo miró con sorna.

- ¿De verdad creías que podrías adquirir más de la mitad de la empresa sin que yo me enterase?

- Ése era el plan.

- ¿Tan ávido de mi fortuna estás? – le preguntó con falso asombro.

- La fortuna que heredaste de mi madre y que su padre ganó, se te olvida ése detalle. Y no, honestamente no me importaría si toda nuestra fortuna va a parar a una fundación, lo cual no discutiría si sucediese. El problema es que son tu querida esposa y tú quienes están a cargo de ella y, por lo que veo, no quedará mucho qué rescatar dentro de unos años – dijo, burlesco, pero no se detuvo –. Es por eso que me estoy dando a la tarea de administrar todo lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer en toda tu vida y que ganaste sin el menos esfuerzo.

El único sonido que resonó en la habitación fue un¡PLAFF!

Kamui mentiría si dijese que no se esperaba esa bofetada, pero lejos de elevarla la ira y el enojo reprimidos, le hizo sentirse mejor. Haber sido sincero le había dado un alivio que opacaba por mucho a todos esos años de reprimir lo que pensaba, de soportar las humillaciones de su padre y, sobre todo, la falta de éste.

Pero ya no más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre? – reclamó el hombre, alzando la voz.

- Entonces… ¿ahora sí lo eres? – preguntó, desafiándolo con la mirada. Notó que el hombre se contenía de volver a propinarle otra bofetada. Sin embargo, también sintió cuando los brazos de Fuuma lo rodearon y esto sólo reavivó su confianza –. No tengo realmente necesidad de recordarte la falta que me hiciste por tu ausencia porque sé que tú la tienes bien presente, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te quedes con lo que tanto trabajo le costó a mi abuelo así que puedes irte despidiendo de ésa empresa.

- ¿Y con qué derecho crees que puedes decirme eso? No eres dueño ni del cincuenta por ciento – replicó, mirando agresivamente a su hijo.

- Todavía no.

El hombre negó, con una sonrisa de diversión burlesca en los labios y luego volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Tanto quieres hacer por la compañía de tu abuelo? Bien, te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Debes casarte con Kotori Hanakaeda para saldar la deuda que tenemos con la empresa de su padre y así no ser absorbidos por ella.

Kamui perdió la serenidad que sentía hasta ése momento y el hecho de que Fuuma estrechara su abrazo sobre él, terminó por romperle la calma.

- Lárgate – le ordenó al anciano frente a él.

- Querías ser el héroe¿no? Ahí tienes tu oportunidad para sobresalir.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

Se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, de verdad no deseaba que ése hombre lo viera llorar¡pero sencillamente el desgraciado no se iba!

- Supongo que ya sabes que esta situación no está a discusión¿cierto?

Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre abandonó el lugar por su propia cuenta.

Kamui no pudo retener más aquellas gotas saladas y las dejó escapar. Fuuma rápidamente se colocó frente a él y lo envolvió en un total y cálido abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

¿Qué podía decirle a estas alturas?

¿Qué frases vendrían bien para infundirle esperanza cuando él mismo sentía que algo dentro de sí se desquebrajaba lentamente ante la sola idea de ver a Kamui en un matrimonio no deseado, lejos de él?

Kamui sólo se aferró a él sin decir alguna queja o maldición. Solamente _se apoyó_ en él y eso fue el incentivo que dejó que Fuuma supiera que no necesitaba decir o hacer más, porque de repente la sola presencia era lo que se necesitaba y se pedía…

-:-:-

- ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Arashi! – exclamó con sorpresa fingida el caballero frente a ella.

- Pensé que irías a interrumpir el reencuentro de Fuuma con mi hermano.

- No, esta vez no se necesitaba de que yo llegara para causar una herida en su "amorosa y cálida" relación. Aunque no dudes que los visitaré más tarde – aclaró.

Arashi se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de mal modo.

- Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que ellos se separen. Yo tampoco lo permitiría – defendió.

El Caballero dejó escapar una risa.

- Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad conmigo y lo único que haré será darle a Kamui el estímulo para que el idiota del otro caballero deje de existir. Sabes mejor que yo que puedo hacer que eso suceda.

- ¿Y qué ganarás si lo haces¿Conquistarás al mundo? – se burló la chica, pero éste Caballero no hizo la más mínima mueca de enojo.

- Mi premio es un secreto que sabrás cuando le dé a Kamui el motivo para mandar a Fuuma, literalmente, al infierno.

Dicho esto, el caballero desapareció de la Catedral, dejando a Arashi pensativa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podría ser lo que quería obtener ése idiota…

-:-:-

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Fuuma, sin dejar de peinar su cabello con los dedos.

Kamui asintió, suspirando.

- Creo que ya tengo la idea perfecta para poder librarme de esto, Fuuma – murmuró.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Primero, necesito que Arashi se haga unas pruebas de ADN para comprobar que es mi melliza y, por ende, la hija de mi padre. Entonces él le tendrá que ceder a mi hermana los derechos que le corresponden porque ella todavía es menor de edad, así podré adueñarme de un cincuenta y cinco por ciento de la compañía y podré quitarle su puesto como jefe.

- ¿Y qué harás con la deuda de la empresa?

- Seguir con la farsa hasta que Arashi tenga su porcentaje de acciones. Cuando la empresa cambie de manos, la deuda seguirá, pero puedo hacer que se restablezca un contrato porque estoy seguro de que no hay ninguno todavía para clausurar eso. Entonces lo iré pagando de acuerdo a éste y no habrá ningún problema.

- Pero si al final vas a romper con la chica¿no sería mejor que dijeras que no desde ahora?

- Si lo hago, ése hombre se las ingeniará para tenderme otra trampa. Tengo que hacerlo creer que cumpliré lo que ha estipulado – le respondió, acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

- De acuerdo – accedió, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Kamui, a regañadientes, se levantó de la cómoda posición sólo para ir a traerlo.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó de mala gana.

- La fiesta de compromiso es esta noche, será formal – fue la voz de su padre lo que se escuchó y después el repetido sonido del bip bip.

Kamui lo volvió a depositar en su lugar y se sentó a lado de Fuuma.

- El compromiso será anunciado esta noche – musitó.

Fuuma le miró comprensivamente, pero se puso de pie segundos después.

- Entonces no hay tiempo qué perder, tenemos que ir a ver a Arashi.

Kamui sonrió y se puso de pie también.

- Gracias – le dijo, alzándose en puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Fuuma ablandó la mirada y ambos salieron.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Kotori se miraba al espejo con el vestido que usaría esa noche. Era blanco, largo y con un poco pronunciado escote en forma de "V". Posó su vista en la florecilla que estaba sobre su escritorio y suspiró.

Unas cuantas horas y finalmente estaría oficialmente comprometida con Kamui…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

****

_Gomen, gomen, no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, yo lo sé T-T  
__Pero estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fics ahorita que tengo vacaciones de verano y esta vez juro que lo haré o si no dejo de llamarme Naomi Eiri o.ó (el nombre es sagrado xD)  
__Mientras, los invito a que se unan a mi foro no sólo de __**yaoi**__, sino también de __**JMusic**__ y para la próxima semana se abrirán los __**Juegos de Rol**__ entre clanes así que no pierden nada con echarle un vistazo x3. La dire es (unan los espacios):_

_**yaoidays . foro . st**_

_Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán x3  
__Gracias por todos sus reviews y nos vemos muy, muy pronto para ver justamente qué es lo que planea el Caballero malvado o.o  
Besos,  
__Naomi Eiri._


End file.
